SomeDays
by LdyAnne
Summary: Some days you just have to wake up and smell the coffee


Gengate WordFic challenge - write a fic using the letters from _Children of the Gods_ as the first letter of each new paragraph. It's harder than it sounds!

* * *

Coffee? His nose actually twitched as it detected the heady scent of coffee.

He was certain that it was the rich aroma of his favorite beverage that was teasing at him, filling up his senses, urging him to open his eyes and greet the day.

It was impossible, he knew that. There'd been a flash flood yesterday that had swept away most of their supplies. It would have swept Daniel away if it hadn't been for quick action on the part of his team. He quickly pushed away the memory of the rushing water and tumbling along helplessly, certain that he was going to a watery grave.

Lying still, trying not to move, he could still smell the coffee. Its aroma was unmistakable. There was nothing else on-world or off that smelled like it. Maybe he'd only dreamed the terrible storm and resulting flashflood. Maybe he really was safe at home and it was his own coffee maker timed to automatically start and brew coffee so it would be fresh and ready when he woke up.

Daniel opened his eyes finally, and discovered that, yes, he was indeed in a makeshift tent on PY-whatever. Every bone and muscle ached, screaming as he moved trying to find a comfortable position. He had a blanket pulled over him, which made him wonder where it came from. There had been no blanket when he'd finally been able to drop off to sleep the night before.

Realizing that it was futile to try and pretend that he was still asleep, Daniel sat and the world dipped around him.

"Easy there," Jack said. He rushed from his place next to the fire to help Daniel sit, fussing with the blanket and tucking it around him.

Needing the help more than he was willing to admit, Daniel smiled at his friend gratefully. He glanced around looking for Sam and Teal'c who were nowhere in sight. He frowned as he smelled the coffee again and then he saw the small pot on the fire.

"Obviously you're holding out on me, Jack," he said. "You had emergency supplies of coffee tucked away somewhere?" He regarded his friend with an upturned brow. It was the only thing he could move that didn't hurt.

"Faith, you have to have faith, Danny, me boy," Jack said with a smile. He picked up a small cup and filling it with the steaming beverage, handed it to Daniel. Daniel wrapped his hands around the warm cup and inhaled deeply before taking a drink. "Sam went scouting and found a few of our supplies," he told Daniel with a smile.

"That's great," Daniel said between sips. "Any chance there were any painkillers in what she found?" He tried to keep his tone casual, he didn't want his friends to know just how much he hurt.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked with a frown.

Easing himself to lean against the rocks at his back, Daniel shook his head, "I'm okay, I can travel whenever we're ready," he assured Jack with a smile. He smiled at his friend, "Nothing that a couple of Tylenol and a night in a real bed won't cure. I really am alright, Jack."

Gauging the truth of his words with an upturned brow, Jack surveyed him up and down, trying to read the extent of his injuries. Daniel attempted to sit up straighter.

"Of course you are," Jack replied doubtfully. "We're going to be heading back to the Stargate as soon as Carter and Teal'c get back. They just wanted to find us the easiest route possible. You should rest while you can."

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. Home, dry clothes, warm bed, it sounded fine. He could hardly wait. The thought of how close he'd come to losing his life the night before came rushing back. But then he remembered his team members working together to rescue him. Teal'c anchoring the rope from dry ground. Jack and Sam wading into the rushing water to grab him from the rocks just as he had lost all strength and was ready to let go. So...

Sitting with Jack beside a fire with a warm cup of coffee in his hands. Some days you couldn't ask for more.


End file.
